dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultimate Shenron
|Race = Dragon |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 789 (Death of Piccolo w/ Kami) |FamConnect = Nameless Namek (Creator) Shenron (Earth Counterpart) Porunga (Namekian Counterpart) Black Smoke Shenron (Earth Counterpart) }} Ultimate ShenronDragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, 2011 is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "A Devastating Wish", the first episode of Dragon Ball GT. Biography Ultimate Shenron is the third out of four eternal dragons introduced in Dragon Ball. Like Shenron (Black Smoke Shenron) and Porunga, he too can only be summoned using a particular collection of Dragon Balls, the Black Star Dragon Balls. Like the original incarnation of Shenron, Ultimate Shenron is only capable of granting a single wish. However, his capabilities greatly outclass those of the other eternal dragons. For instance, death wishes do not exceed Ultimate Shenron's power. For wishes that do not exceed the regular Shenron's power (such as restoring someone's youth), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it. After a wish has been granted by the deity, the Black Star Dragon Balls are catapulted throughout the galaxy rather than their respective planet, and a one-year countdown is issued for the host planet's destruction, which can only be undone if the Dragon Balls are returned to that planet within this time. In Dragon Ball GT, Ultimate Shenron is used to cause Goku's body to physically regress to childhood, in a wish accidentally made by Emperor Pilaf. He is later summoned by Baby in the episode "The Game After Life", where he is instructed to restore Planet Vegeta (renamed to the "Tuffle Planet") and relocate it to Earth's solar system. While Shenron and Porunga are both shown to be comparable in size to a large skyscraper, Ultimate Shenron is shown to be larger than each of these eternal dragons combined. While coiling, Shenron has been shown as being roughly the size of Kami's Lookout. Ultimate Shenron on the other hand is so large that his head alone is roughly the size of the lookout. Also, while Shenron has his "whiskers" on the upper part of his mouth, Ultimate Shenron has them on the lower part of its mouth. Interestingly enough, he lacks the red eyes that the other eternal dragons have, and instead has yellow or blue-green ones. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly. *'Bite' – One of his attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – One of his attacks in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Dragon Thunderclap' – One of his attacks in Ultimate Tenkaichi. He performs it like Rage Shenron. *'Wish Granting' – The ability to grant a single wish to whom ever finds the Black Star Dragon Balls. Video game appearances He appears in the story mode of Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and can be summoned in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the Hero Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Omega Shenron wished to Ultimate Shenron to make Earth a living Hell. Once the Hero finds Ultimate Shenron on Kami's Lookout, the eternal dragon has been controlled by Omega Shenron's negative energy and attacks the Hero while the Hero was trying to make a wish. Once defeated, Ultimate Shenron grants the Hero's wish to bring back all those who were killed by the chaos Omega Shenron created. Even though Ultimate Shenron is the eternal Dragon for the Black Star Dragon Balls, their aftereffect of causing the planet they were used on to self-destruct after one year is absent in Ultimate Tenkaichi. Trivia *In the opening for Dragon Ball GT, the episode The Game After Life and the Hero Mode of Ultimate Tenkaichi, Ultimate Shenron's eyes are blue. *He seems smaller in Ultimate Tenkaichi than in other appearances. Gallery Ultimate Shenron granting the wish.jpg|Ultimate Shenron granting the wish BlackStarShenronFace.jpg|Ultimate Shenron's head 30-20.jpg|Ultimate Shenron granting Baby's wish References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragons Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Males